The present invention relates to a liquid container which is filled with orange juice or "sport" drink, for example.
It has been well known in the art that there are various types of liquid containers which are filled, with, orange juice, for instance. One of them is an upwardly open bag-shaped container made of a flexible film. After a liquid is poured into such a bag-shaped container, its open top is thermally sealed. There is provided an opening for a straw in the upper wall of the bag-shaped container main body. The opening is normally closed with a seal. In order to drink a liquid in the bag-shaped container, first one must remove the seal from the container and break a seal film at the opening so as to insert the straw into the inside of the liquid container.
That is, in the case of the liquid container of the type described above, a straw must be further provided. Therefore, if a straw is not available, one cannot drink the content in the container. As a result, one must try to open the sealed top of the liquid container by hand when a knife or the like is not available.
In order to overcome the above and other problems encountered in the prior art bag-shaped liquid containers of the type described, there has been devised and demonstrated a liquid container comprising an upwardly open bag-shaped main body made of a flexible film and a delivery device which has a mouth portion and a conduit portion and is securely attached to the top opening of the bag-shaped main body in such a way that the conduit portion extends into the interior of the bag-shaped main body.
The liquid container of the type just described above is light in weight and can be easily opened as compared with other liquid containers such as cans, bottles or the like so that it is used not only for storing drinks but also for containing various sauces for noodles, meats and the like.
The liquid container of the type just described above can overcome the above described problems, but since a liquid is poured through the open top of the delivery device when the liquid is filled into the container, air is apt to remain in the upper portion of the liquid container. As a result, the volume of a liquid poured into the liquid container is decreased.
Furthermore, when the content in the liquid container is poured into another liquid receptacle such as a cup through the delivery device, part of the content filled in the liquid container still remains therein because the conduit portion of the delivery device extends into the interior of the liquid container, that is, a sucking opening is placed in a position near the bottom of the container. Thus there arises the problem that the content in the liquid container cannot be completely emptied, which is not economical.